Here and Now
by justagirl8225
Summary: One night helped her find a temporary solution to her heartache.. But will it only be one night or has she found a more permanent solution? [LitaxJohn Cena]
1. Chapter 1

**Here and Now**

**Disclaimer: **Need I really say it? No, I didn't think so either..

**Spoilers** : Nope, not this time around

**Pairing:** Lita/John Cena; mentions of Trish/Randy, Victoria/Batista

**Rating: **T for language

**Summary: **One night helped her find a temporary solution to her heartache.. But will it only be one night or has she found a more permanent solution?

**Notes: **Maybe a one shot.. Though I do have an idea for another part.. It all depends on the feedback.

**-x-x-x-**

It was time for the WWE sponsored Christmas party.. Lita did not want to be there, but, well meaning gal pals in Lillian, Trish and Victoria had talked her into it. They'd gone as far as to pick out a dress, loan her an appropriate pair of high heels and the matching purse to boot.. Her red locks had been teased and pulled back into a French twist, stray ringlets framing her face. Trish had been so kind to do her makeup but, the redhead set her foot down when Trish offered to loan her a pair of diamond earrings…Lita stating that gems didn't belong on her. Just like last year, the redheaded Diva had her reasons for not wanting to be there. Last year she didn't want to be there because she really just wanted to be at home. But this time.. This time she didn't want to be there because she felt she didn't belong there. From the moment she walked through the door, she swore she could hear the murmurings from the people that she called co-workers.. A mix of the usual and the rare compliment.. But the compliments were lost.. Falling on deaf ears as she made her way further into the room. The walls she had built around herself had been resurrected special for tonight.. A night that was supposed to symbolize cheer and goodwill.. A night that she would've liked to have spent alone.

Alone was where she deserved to be anyway.

On the outside, it _almost_ looked like she was enjoying herself.. Appearances can be deceiving, however, and that was certainly the case with her. Inside she was miserable, just as she had been for the past few months.. But, for tonight, and because her friends requested her to do so.. She put on her brave face and freshened up her mask. Her friends wanted it that way.. Her friends who were laughing and having a good time.. Her friends who weren't pretending… friends who didn't have to pretend. Friends who had been there for her when she was going through personal hell. The same friends who told her things would work out, she just had to give it time. How much time.. The redhead wasn't really sure. She stopped hoping.. Nixed the belief that it would change. When things got this fucked up in a matter of days, how could it ever turn around? And maybe, just maybe, she was being a bit cynical about it.. But she couldn't help that part either. Her life had changed in the course of a week.. Because she had made a stupid decision and her ex-boyfriend had decided to spread it out all over the world.

Not that she could really blame him for doing that, though she did wish he had gone about it differently.

But, people would've found out one way or another.. It's just how things worked, after all,. And because it was gossip. Gossip always spread like wildfire….even more so when it was true. And what had happened was the cold hard truth. A truth that came back to haunt her and harm her.. A truth that she could have prevented but instead she created. If you asked her why she did it, there really was no single answer.. It was a mixture of things.. Things that she didn't want to think about anymore because that just started the inner cycle of doom and gloom all over again. The redhead sighed, biting her lower lip as she eased herself into a chair.. Hoping, just this once, to blend in with the crowd. Hoping that for one time in her life, she could be normal.. Be overlooked. She would soon learn, however, that even on this night.. She wouldn't get her wish. She wouldn't be overlooked and she wouldn't be able to just disappear.. Life had other plans for her that night, plans that she wasn't counting on and plans that she never would have made.

**-x-x-x-**

"Li?" Trish Stratus queried, waving a hand in front of the redheaded woman's face, "Helllooo.. Earth to Lita.."

The Diva in question snapped out of her stupor, "Oh.. Hey Trish.." she paused, offering a nod to the blonde Diva's date, "Randy.. What's up?"

The Canadian Diva shook her head, "Why are you just sitting here? It's a party.. Go, dance.. Mingle."

Lita snorted, "Sorry but I don't dance and mingling isn't on my 'to do' list."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Then why did you show up, hmm? Come on Li.. It's the holidays.. You know, ho ho ho, deck the halls.. Lets be jolly."

"I don't think so," the redheaded woman sighed, "I told you, Lillian and Victoria that I didn't want to be here and I still stand by that."

Randy shifted uncomfortably, "I uhh.. Think I'll go talk to Dave," he gestured offhandedly to a spot near the bar, "and John's over there too, so.."

"Okay.." Trish placed a hand on his forearm, "could you do me a favor and ask Vikki to come here?"

"Can do," he dipped his face towards hers to claim a quick kiss. "Lita.. Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays," the redhead replied halfheartedly, hazel eyes soon falling back to Trish. "Shouldn't you be going with him?"

The blonde woman shrugged, looping the strap of her purse over the back of a chair. "I could but.. I don't think I will." Trish settled herself beside the redhead, "In fact, I think I'm going to sit here with you until you decide to move."

Lita sighed, "I feel loved.. But I guess that means you'll be sitting here all night then, because I don't intend on moving from this spot."

"So you think, anyway.." Trish raised an eyebrow, gloved hands coming to rest on the table top. "Do I want to know why you can't put your 24 hour Scrooge mode on hold for just one night?"

Lita smiled wryly, "It's festive isn't it? I mean, there has to be at least on Scrooge or Grinch present for the holidays.. I opted for Scrooge."

The blonde woman shook her head, "Then can I just ask one favor of you?"

"That all depends on what this favor is," Lita shrugged casually, "if you want me to enjoy myself.. The answer is no. I don't care if it's a holiday party, I'm not in the holiday spirit."

Trish smiled pleasantly, "Here's the deal then.. You can either go up there and sing some good ole fashioned karaoke with me or you can dance, just once, before this night is over." The Canadian Diva raised an eyebrow, "and after that.. You're free to leave."

Lita extended a gloved hand of her own, "You've got yourself a deal.. I hope your vocal chords are all warmed up, Trishy, because these heels are killing me."

"Whatever," Trish replied, the blonde stopping a passing waiter to grab two glasses of champagne. "Let's toast.."

"To Lita actually smiling tonight," Victoria chimed in, the raven haired woman finally joining the two. "And to a drama free 2006."

The redhead snorted incredulously, "You'll have better luck with a drama free 2006."

Trish sighed, "Lita.. Please.. It's the holidays and it's a time for miracles.. I think you smiling counts as a small miracle so can you at least humor us?"

"I could.. But it makes my face hurt.." the redhead released an over dramatic sigh, "I might be allergic to the whole idea of smiling."

Victoria feigned shock, "Could it be that Lita actually made a joke?" She removed one of her gloves, placing her hand on Lita's forehead, "No signs of fever.."

"I'm in perfect health, Dr. Victoria.." Lita removed her friend's hand. "Physically, anyway, the mental state is always up for questioning."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "What do you know, Vikki.. That's two in a row.. I think we have a record here."

Lita rolled her eyes at the two, cranberry stained lips kissing the rim of the champagne glass. "Right.. And when I look out that window there, I'll see a flock of flying pigs."

From the safety of the bar, or directly across the room from the Diva trio; Dave, Randy and John observed the party at large.

"I wonder what's so interesting.." Randy nodded towards the Diva trio, "all they've been doing is sitting there since we got here."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "You were over there, weren't you? I know you don't have a hearing problem so--"

"I'm just saying," the third generation wrestler leaned back against the bar, "all Trish was talking about was how much she was looking forward to this party. And now, she's just sitting there."

"Then why don't you do something about it, numb nuts." Dave shook his head, "and I know that's all she was talking about.. That's all Vikki would talk about for the past week. Or about how she had to help Trish find the perfect dress and the perfect shoes for Red."

Randy made a face, "At least she didn't drag you along to go shopping.. I don't know who was more miserable.. Me or Lita." An amused smirk curled at the corners of his mouth, "Speaking of Lita.." the smirk was directed to the WWE Champion, "I can't believe you didn't recognize her."

John shrugged, "She looks different.. I mean, it ain't like she wears a dress every day."

"Whatever man.. It's not like she's hard to pick out in a crowd."

Dave chuckled low, the champagne glass in his hand set back on the bar. "You should've seen the fight she put up earlier.. Vikki had to push her out of the hotel room while Trish locked the door."

Randy raised an eyebrow at that, "So that's why it took you so long to get them?" Rolling his eyes, he thumbed over to John. "And I thought I had a hard time getting this one out."

The D.C. native sent the WWE Champion a questioning look, "And just what was your deal, huh?"

"You know me, bro.. I don' like wearin' no suit." John tugged in vain at his tie, "I hate suits."

Randy rolled his eyes, "It's just one night, John.. Get over it. Wearing a suit won't kill you."

"Ya never know.. I could get my tie caught in something an' it could choke me."

Dave shook his head at the two, "I wonder why I put up with you two.." He straightened out his suit jacket, grabbing his glass of champagne as an afterthought. "I'm heading over there.. Listening to them talk about whatever it is they're talking about is probably more interesting than listening to the two of you."

John looked on as the World Heavyweight Champion walked off, "We just got dissed."

Randy snorted, grabbing his glass of champagne from the bar. "More like you just got dissed.. I'm with him."

"Whateva," the West Newbury native followed suit, glass of champagne in hand as he made his way over.

**-x-x-x-**

The moment the guys arranged themselves at the table with the Diva trio, was the moment that things began to change.. Albeit, Lita didn't realize it at that particular moment, but it would all come to sort itself out by the time all was said and done. Truth be told, she was still pretty miserable about being at the party.. But not quite as miserable as when she had arrived. The redheaded Diva supposed that Trish and Victoria had something to do with it…and perhaps that glass of champagne was also playing a part. Whatever the case, the mask was slowly starting to fall.. a slow smile easing it's way onto her features as the night wore on.

Maybe there was still some hope left.. Or maybe she was just setting herself up for another disappointment. Regardless, she shook the thought off, forcing a smile on her face when a lame joke was cracked.. Humoring her friends as they had requested.

Because that was just how it worked.

It was for her friends sake…not for hers. A pretense, a search for a sense of normalcy in an otherwise fucked up world. But, for the redhead's purposes, it worked.. For now anyway. And it would continue to work until something better came along.. Until she had a reason to smile without the pretense.. If that moment came, anyway.. Or if that moment was meant for people like her. Perhaps this was part of her punishment.. Being alone even when she was surrounded by others. Destined to watch her ex-boyfriend move on while she fell deeper into the dark recesses of her mind.. Standing still while the world moved forwards. No rest for the wicked or something along those lines.. For even when she slept, her dreams were the same.. The line between the waking and dreaming blurry and hazed.

If this was her nightmare.. She wanted to wake up.

Lita had made her personal amends with Matt, so why wasn't her conscious clear? What else was left? She wasn't asking for forgiveness from the world and she wasn't expecting it either.. The world had already passed judgment on her…a judgment, she felt, they had no right to pass. But, if she had made her personal amends, why wouldn't it just go away? Many of the fans still despised her and that probably wouldn't change for quite some time.. If it changed at all. Maybe this holiday party would help her find an answer and maybe it wouldn't .. but in the meantime, at least she could try and put it behind her.. If only for this night. And if not, there was always next year.. She could make it one of her resolutions.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey.." a voice interrupted her thoughts, clouded hazel orbs locking shortly with dark blue. "Randy, Trish, Dave an' Victoria are headin' out to the dance floor."

Lita glanced towards the dance floor then, Trish making a motion for her to get up and join them. With a shake of her head, she turned her attention back to John. "I'm fine here.. But I'm sure you have someone you want to talk to or something so.."

"Actually.." he pushed back from the table, "I was thinking 'bout headin' over there myself."

The Diva nodded absently, fingertips curling around the stem of the champagne glass. "Have fun then."

He rolled his eyes, reaching for the champagne glass before her. "You wanna dance?"

"Excuse me?"

"I didn' stutter," he informed her seriously.

Lita shook her head, "I don't think so.. I mean I'm--"

"Why not?" He cocked an eyebrow, "I ain't gonna bite ya or nothing.. It's just a dance."

She smiled thinly, "Because I don't want anyone taking pity on me just because it's the holidays."

John shook his head, "An' who says I was takin' pity on ya? All I did, was ask ya to dance."

Hazel eyes regarded him with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "Why me?"

"Well.. I would ask that potted plant right there but, I don' think I'd have much luck." Shrugging he asked: "An' can you give me a good reason why not?"

"Just don't step on my feet," the Diva warned him as she finally stood. "These shoes are killing me as is."

John nodded solemnly, extending a hand when she was on her feet. "I'll do my best not to step on your feet then."

In spite of herself, Lita rolled her eyes, hesitantly placing her hand in his. "You don't have to do this, you know."

He glanced at her curiously, "You afraid of me or something?"

"Like I'd be afraid of you," Lita snorted, the two eventually finding themselves on the dance floor. "I'm just saying, you don't have to do this."

"Maybe not," John seemingly conceded, "but we're out here now so.. Might as well do it, right?"

"Whatever," she muttered in reply, "although I don't see why they're playing a song like this at a holiday party."

John shrugged, an arm banding around her waist. "It's festive.. I mean, there's always candy canes at the holiday time…Candy Shop makes sense."

The Diva rolled her eyes in response, stiffening slightly when she was involuntarily pushed closer. "In your world, maybe.. But I don't see how a song like this really relates."

He rolled his eyes right back, turning her suddenly in the one armed embrace. "Why don' you jus' relax.." His chin rested gently on her shoulder, "it's a party.. There ain't no uptight bosses breathin' down our necks."

"Sorry," she replied sarcastically. "Just my nature as of late."

"So I've noticed," he reached for one of her arms, resting it over the arm around her waist. "But you really should lighten up.."

Her eyes closed momentarily, "I wish I could.. But, like I said, it's just been my nature."

"Maybe so.. But you weren't always like this, right?"

"Times change.. People change," her reply was almost whispered, the redhead slowly relaxing. "That's all there is to it."

He almost frowned at that, "Then why don' you jus' forget 'bout everything for one night."

The Diva smirked, her eyes opening at that moment. "That would be the plan."

"Good," he drew her closer to his form, "then relax an' jus' dance."

Seemingly at ease, Lita complied, conversation between the two coming to a halt. The pair stayed like that for the duration of the song, the Diva turning when the music started to slow down.

"I think I'm ready to sit down."

He raised an eyebrow, a hand splaying over her mid back, "You sure 'bout that?"

"Not really.." A small smile formed at the corners of her mouth, "I guess one more dance won't kill me."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout." Blue eyes gazed down at her, "you really need to lighten up more.. You're a lot easier to deal with."

Lita nodded absently, "I'll keep that in mind then." Hesitantly, she rested her cheek against his shoulder, the grip on his back tightening slightly.

"If you need someone else to talk to.. I'm here, alright? I ain't gonna judge ya for what's happened.."

She lifted her head, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Thanks."

He nodded slightly, a hand reaching upwards, catching a stray strand of hair between his fingertips. "You look--"

"Please.." the Diva interrupted shortly, "I don't want any pity."

"Like I already told ya.. It ain't pity," blue orbs held hazel, John licking his lips unconsciously. He wanted to kiss her at that moment… "You look beautiful."

Lita's head ducked, her lower lip drawn lightly between her teeth.. And that was enough for him to make up his mind.. To hell with all of the people that were probably watching them right now. John waited until she was looking at him again, confusion growing in her hazel eyes as his face dipped lower. Lita's eyes widened in surprise as their lips met in the lightest of contact only to fly shut when she decided she didn't give a damn anymore. Her hands moved on their own accord, grasping at the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.. And Lord help her, she could feel eyes on them, but…that didn't matter. All that mattered, right here and right now, was him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here and Now**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own... I borrow.

**Spoilers: **Nope.

**Pairing: **Lita/John Cena; mentions of Trish/Randy, Victoria/Batista

**Rating: **Still T for some mild swearing.

**Summary: **One night helped her find a temporary solution to her heartache.. Will it only be for this night or has she found a more permanent solution?

**Notes: **Alright so, here's the second part of the story.. I do want to thank all of you who left feedback for the first part and I hope this part is to your liking. And yes, the writing style is a tad different.. it just allows me to toss in some more dialogue... also, I just thought I'd let you know.. This was written and re-written about two or three times over… I don't know if I m entirely satisfied but…it works. And really, I don't know what Lita is going through .. I'm just imagining.. If you think it's overdone.. Well that's your opinion.

**-x-x-x-**

Time was still standing still for the two on the dance floor; Lita seemingly content and happy... and looking content and happy for all intensive purposes. Trish had done her best to try not to stare... the blonde Diva also putting in some effort to keep others from staring. But, Lita and John, were the center of attention whether they realized it or not. Perhaps it was because they just drew attention wherever they went…for different reasons, of course, but they both had something in their personalities that just said 'look at me'… of course that element was fading within Lita…or it had just shifted in a way that she had learned to ignore. Perhaps it was because they were an unlikely pair.. two people who just looked like opposites and mostly acted as such. Two people from two different worlds, brought together by one innocent dance at the company Christmas party. It was a surprise that the redheaded Diva had not been counting on when she arrived.. But it was a pleasant surprise instead of one of the nasty shock value types. After everything that had gone wrong in the past few months…it would seem that something was finally going right. Which was why it came as such a shock -- both to John and the numerous onlookers -- when she pulled back.. a mixed look of outright shock with a hint of fear, shining in her hazel eyes. Lita's hands flew to her face as she slowly came crashing back to reality. Fingertips brushed over her parted lips, her breath uneasy…

She was just _kissing _John Cena…and enjoying it, that little part of her mind added.

Lita took a step back…but didn't get very far since he still had his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him. Hazel eyes glanced upwards, searching his face but carefully avoided any eye contact with the outspoken wrestler before her. Of course, she soon realized that wasn't the best idea either.. Since her gaze unconsciously fell on his lips.. She shook her head, trying to ignore the heavy pounding in her ears. Why in the hell was her heart racing like that? All that had happened…was a kiss. Albeit, it was at the company Christmas party, on the middle of the dance floor with nearly all of their co-workers looking on. But even that fact wasn't disturbing her quite as much as another. The fact that she had just been kissing John Cena .. Someone that she worked with, someone she didn't really know all that well… sure, their paths had crossed on a few occasions, but she didn't really know him. And she was pretty sure it went the same way with him.. But she wasn't about to ask. Lita didn't trust herself to speak at that point in time, so instead, she remained silent.. Her eyes downcast. And damn it all, her heart was still racing. She sucked in a sharp breath, willing herself to just get it over with and look him in the face.

But even if she wanted to.. She couldn't do it because she was scared.

When people are scared, it comes down to one of two things…face your fear or run. And with only a window of time to react.. The Diva opted for what she thought would be the safer option…and what would be better in the long run. Lita placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back from her… she gave him no chance to make a move otherwise before she took another step backwards and ducked under his arms. She didn't belong at the party and she didn't belong in his embrace. Lita resolved that she would not crumble.. Convincing herself that it had to be this way.. It just wouldn't work between them…if there was anything between them to begin with. She continued to walk backwards until she was off the dance floor, one look sent back to Trish and Victoria.. Lita shaking her head at the two before she took off.

**-x-x-x-**

"Well…" Trish blinked, looking between the door, the WWE Champion and Victoria. "That was just.."

"A typical Lita thing to do.." Victoria finished quietly, "I just wished she wasn't so damn predictable."

The pretty blonde nodded her agreement, "I should probably go find her.. See if she's okay and--"

Victoria shook her head, "If anyone should be talking to her.. It shouldn't be one of us." She nodded to John. "Honestly Trish, if one of us goes to talk to her.. We'll probably just drive her further away."

Trish nodded hesitantly, "I guess so.." She trailed off, opening her mouth to say more when..

"What jus' happened?" John rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out how… "Why did she jus' leave?" Blue eyes glanced between Trish and Victoria, "Well?"

Victoria shrugged, "Obviously, we aren't Lita.. So we really can't answer that question. She's the only one who can answer that and…she's not here."

"You ain't telling me nothing I don't know," he shook his head, a perplexed expression on his features. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Unlikely," Trish told him honestly. "If anything, she's probably surprised over what happened.. But, no.. you didn't do anything wrong."

"Well she hasn't had the best year," Dave pointed out then, "we all know that she didn't want to be here in the first place, right? Who knows.. Maybe the atmosphere was getting to her."

Victoria rolled her eyes at the last bit, "If it was that simple Dave, then she wouldn't have bolted." Her attention drifted back to John, "Li's been through a lot…and she tries not to show it.. She tries to not let it get to her…but there's only so much that one person can take."

John raised an eyebrow, "So what exactly are you tryin' to say?"

The dark haired woman frowned, "Between me, Trish and Lillian.. We're pretty much what she has left here.. I'm not saying she doesn't have other friends…but in terms of close friends and people she can trust.. It's down to us and a few others."

"Meaning…?"

Trish sighed heavily, moving closer to him so that she could lower the volume of her voice. "Li knows how to put up one hell of a tough act.. But that doesn't mean she's invincible.. Quite the opposite. It's hard for her to trust people and think that people can trust her." She smiled sadly, "she might not show it, but everything that's happened has really taken it's toll on her."

The WWE Champion nodded slowly, "So what am I supposed to do 'bout it? Obviously, I can't talk to her so--"

"Actually," Victoria gestured back to the table they had occupied. "Li's purse is still here and--"

"That really ain't my color.."

Trish rolled her eyes, "What Vikki was going to say.. Is that the keycard to her hotel room is in that purse. Without that, she really can't get far, now can she?"

And when John just stood there, Dave shook his head.. Pushing past him to make his way back to the table to grab the purse. Once he had the object in hand, he stood before John, quite thrusting the purse at him.

"I know you can't be afraid of some chick," the Animal raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "So, you take this.. Go find her…otherwise me and sissy boy won't hear the end of it."

John rolled his eyes at that, purse in hand as he too made an exit from the party.

Dave shook his head, turning to face Victoria, Trish and Randy…an eyebrow raising at the sour look on the Legend Killer's face. "What?"

Randy scoffed, "Sissy boy?"

The World Heavyweight Champion smirked, "You wanna make something of it…sissy boy? I've kicked your ass plenty of times before.. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Men," Victoria and Trish muttered in unison, the two women turning their attention back to dancing.

True to the blonde woman's prediction…Lita hadn't gotten very far. She had taken the elevator up to the floor where her hotel room was.. Only to realize that her purse was still sitting downstairs at the stupid party. She had taken her hair out of the French twist.. Bobby pins scattered on the floor of the elevator. Lita had just reached the lobby, the redhead setting a foot outside the doors when she was stopped by a soft wall.

"I'm pretty sure this belongs to you," John held up the purse in his hands. "An' like I told Victoria.. It really ain't my color so.."

She smiled thinly, "Then can I just have my purse so I can go to my hotel room, please?"

He shrugged, "I could do that…but, I don' think I will." John moved past her, holding the purse behind his back. "I'll walk ya back to your hotel room an' then I'll give ya the purse."

Lita glared as she stepped back inside the elevator, "It's really not necessary, Cena, so why don't you just give me the damn purse."

"Ain't no need for ya to get all hostile," he grinned when her eyes narrowed more, "now.. What floor are ya stayin' on?" When he received no reply, he unzipped the purse, "never mind then.. I'll jus' find out for myself."

The Diva scowled, leaning heavily against the wall. "You're a pain in the ass.."

John snorted as he searched through the purse, "An' I've been told the same 'bout you.. So I guess that makes us even, don't it?" He pulled out the coveted piece of plastic, eyes skimming over it before he tucked it back in the purse. "Alright.. You're on the fourth floor…"

"Why are you here?" She asked suddenly, the Diva making no moves to press the four button on the panel. "Really, there's no need for you to be here."

"An' how do you know that, huh?" John reached forwards to press the four button. "Like I done told ya already.. I'm walkin' ya back to your hotel room."

Lita scowled, "It's not necessary."

"I really don' care what you think is necessary.." He rolled his shoulders, leaning back against the hand rail. "Have you ever thought.. That maybe I jus' wanna talk to ya?"

"Have you thought that maybe I don't want to talk to anyone?"

John rolled his eyes, "Woman.. What have I ever done to ya? All I did back there was ask ya to dance an' now you're getting all--"

"You kissed me," she cut him off testily. "Which I do have to wonder, just what in the hell was going through your--"

"You kissed me back," he cut her off with a pointed look, "or do you not remember that--"

"Thick head when you did that." Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "and yes I'm aware of what I--"

He held up a hand, "Then what's the big deal? Yeah, I kissed you.. An' you kissed me.. So, why are you getting all worked up over it?"

Lita sighed, "Just forget about it, alright? I'm really in no mood to--"

"No," John told her in a voice that dared her to argue. "I ain't gonna forget 'bout it.. So either you can stand there an' sulk.. Or you can look me in the eye an' talk to me." Shrugging he added: "I ain't got no problems with bein' in this elevator.. An' you ain't getting that keycard until--"

"Fine," she snapped suddenly. "You want to talk? Then we'll talk." She made an open gesture with her arms, "go ahead.. Talk."

A smirk appeared on his face, "You have got to be one of the most difficult people I've ever met.." John pushed off the handrail, closing the distance so he was standing next to her. "An' one of the few people I know .. Who can be this damn grouchy durin' the holidays."

Lita shook her head, "And that's just it.. You don't know me.."

"I know enough to say that you're pretty damn miserable." He shrugged when she raised an eyebrow, "you can't hide from the world, Lita."

"No.. but I can try," she wrapped her arms around her waist, staring purposefully at the wall. "I've done a pretty good job of it so far, so why should tonight be any different?"

John rolled his eyes, moving again so he was standing in front of her. "Maybe because it's the holidays.. An' people are usually happy."

"Usually," she echoed sardonically. "But there always exceptions to that… I just happen to be one of them."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow, when she regarded him quizzically, "I mean.. why can't you be happy?"

Lita snorted, "Isn't it obvious? I'm the resident slut and probably the laughingstock of the holiday party now.."

And he frowned at that, though he managed to keep a joking tone to his voice. "Then I guess that'd make me a laughingstock too.." Shrugging he added: "Which I really don' give a damn 'bout that.. They can think what they want of me.. Don't make no difference."

**-x-x-x-**

The two occupants of the elevator fell silent for a moment, Lita still doing her best to avoid his blue eyes. It wasn't helping her case any, that he just happened to be standing right in front of her.. And that she happened to be leaning back against the handrail of the elevator. Once again, Lita was trapped.. But this time around, she had nowhere to run. She knew that she didn't want to be standing there at that moment…but at the same time.. Quickly she banished the thought from her mind.. She shouldn't be standing there.. She should be sitting back in her hotel room. Alone. That was where she belonged at the moment.. Not in the elevator with John Cena…who still had the damn keycard to her hotel room. Lita sighed heavily, she wanted to be back in her hotel room.. Without the damn shoes that were pinching her feet. And just when she thought the night couldn't get any worse.. The damn elevator got stuck right between the third and fourth floors.

"Unless you developed the ability to speak without words--"

"Why are you being nice to me?" She interrupted him quietly, her anger and frustration at the situation slowly fading. "You don't know me.. I barely know you.." Confusion shone brightly in her hazel eyes, "so why are you being nice to me?"

Cena shrugged, "I figure that one of us has to be.." and when she blinked, he shook his head. "The old sayin' goes.. You are your own worst critic.. An' you? Well, you're just a great example of that."

Lita frowned, "So? That still doesn't explain why--"

"Look.. I understand that you're all bent up 'bout what went down between you, Hardy an' Copeland." His shoulders lifted in a marginal shrug, "but that's really none of my business.. It ain't anyone else's business." John cocked an eyebrow, "an' it's apparent to me that you an' Hardy are talkin' to each other again.."

"What's the point, Cena."

John smirked, "I'd like to think ya can call me by my first name.." He held up his hands in defense when she scowled. "My point is.. It's obvious that Hardy's forgiven ya for whatever it is that you did… but, have you forgiven yourself?"

Her forehead etched in crystal clear confusion. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot," he said simply. "If you ain't forgiven yourself over what happened.. Then yeah, you're gonna be miserable 'cos all you're gonna do is think 'bout it.. An' that ain't gonna get you anywhere."

She smiled dryly, "Yeah well.. It's kinda hard to forget when there are oh.. Ten thousand fans who won't let you forget."

"But you didn' do nothing to them, now did ya?" He held up a hand, indicating for her to wait when she looked like she was going to interrupt. "All I'm tryin' to say is this.. From what I know 'bout you.. You used to let everythin' just slide off your shoulders." Shrugging he continued: "An' sure.. You done wrong.. But there ain't anyone who's perfect."

Lita shook her head, "That still doesn't mean I have to be happy, does it? I get what you're saying.. And I appreciate you trying to make me feel better or whatever it is you're trying to do.."

"I just gotta wonder.. Why are you so down on yourself?" He waited until she was at least looking up. "You are a talented, intelligent, unique an' one damn sexy woman."

She snorted in disbelief, "I don't think so.. Unique.. Maybe, but everything else--"

He hooked a finger under chin, gently forcing her to look him in the face. "An' that's exactly what I mean.. you're always down on yourself.. Don't believe a damn thing that anyone tells ya, unless it's something bad."

Lita turned her face the other way, "Do you know what's it like .. When you start hating your own reflection? When even when you think things are starting to look up…you realize that it'll never get better?"

He brought a hand to her face, once again forcing her to look him in the eyes. "That'll only happen if you don' do nothing 'bout it." Raising an eyebrow, John asked: "So, what are ya gonna do 'bout it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

He smirked, "I asked my question first.."

Lita sighed, "I don't know what I'll do about it.. But I can live with how things are going just the way they are."

John snorted incredulously, "Why.. So you can just live on this guilt trip? I don' know 'bout you.. But that really don't sound appealing."

She scowled, "Why do you care? You don't even know me. Why does my life concern you? You know, you didn't have to--"

He cut her off by pressing his mouth to hers, not caring that she was trying to push him away… or that she might slap him after all was said and done. But, eventually, she relaxed.. Though she did not kiss him back this time around..

"Why did you do that?"

John caught a strand of hair between his fingers, "Because I wanted to.."

"You still don't know me.."

And he shrugged, "then I'll get to know ya.. We don't know how much longer we're gonna be stuck in this elevator.. An' we don't have anywhere that we need to be tomorrow."

Hazel eyes held blue, Lita searching for any signs of falsehood in those depths. "Why?"

John rolled his eyes in spite of it all, "Do you gotta question everything? Or maybe it is true.. You are scared of me an' you don' wanna admit it."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "Like I told you before, John, I'm not scared of you.. I just don't see why--"

He brought his mouth to hers again, breaking the kiss to speak: "I've been told my logic really don' make sense.. So there's no use for you to question it…" John pushed a few fiery tendrils behind her ear. "That said.. I'd like to pick up where we left off on that dance floor."

Lita opened her mouth to argue otherwise.. And he used that opportunity to kiss her again, an arm banding around her waist while one of his hands tangled in her hair. The redhead inwardly sighed, still debating if this was the right thing to do…or if she even deserved this chance at happiness.. But, all logical thoughts started to leave her mind when his tongue darted forwards, tracing over her lower lip. Of course, it would figure that the elevator just happened to spring back to life at that moment.. Lita pulling back to point out that fact. And reluctantly so, his grip loosened on her waist, the redhead using that moment to finally gain possession of her purse. As he had intended from the get go, he did walk her to her hotel room.. The two adjourning inside instead of heading back to the party. The remainder of the night was spent trading childhood stories, road trip tales and talking about their likes and dislikes. By the time the night was over -- which was really in the early hours of the morning -- Lita had made up her mind about what to do..

Starting here and now…she was starting over.

(FIN)


End file.
